


Corner of the Forest

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Held Down, Intimacy, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Passion, Sensual Play, Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Apprentice Elise and Muriel having a night in together.-~-The evening rain in the forest was soothing. The light tapping of raindrops falling through the dense leafy canopy mixing with the crackling fireplace inside Muriel’s hut made for a serene night. Muriel held Elise close under a thick fur blanket, hugging her from behind as they gazed at the fire with half closed eyes. Quiet nights with only the low murmurs of nature were Muriel’s favorite times.





	Corner of the Forest

The evening rain in the forest was soothing. The light tapping of raindrops falling through the dense leafy canopy mixing with the crackling fireplace inside Muriel’s hut made for a serene night. Muriel held Elise close under a thick fur blanket, hugging her from behind as they gazed at the fire with half closed eyes. Quiet nights with only the low murmurs of nature were Muriel’s favorite times.

Elise was so much smaller than he was, her seemingly petite form snuggled flush against his chest. Her long brunet hair shone with highlights of gold and amber in the warm firelight. He sighed. It was still foreign to have someone trust him like this. Muriel pressed his nose to her hair and Elise shifted slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you-“

“Hm? I’m not bothered.” She turned her head with a grin. “I like it. I want you to touch me.”

“Hmmhmm.” Muriel generally didn’t respond to many things. Not vocally, anyway. The peaceful atmosphere and intimate cuddling put him at ease, willing to indulge his beloved. He slowly pressed his palm to her stomach and caressed her, careful and gentle as he listened to her breathe.

“So warm.” She sounded happy. Muriel leaned his head down and kissed her cheek, a contented look on his face as he moved his hand, gauging her reactions. Elise hummed lowly and sighed as he slipped his hand under her tunic and rode the fabric up. His calloused palm rubbed against soft skin and she pressed into his touch. Muriel was still tender and gentle, treating the lover in his arms like the most precious thing in the world. He felt her side and decided up was a safer route, broad fingers teasing her chest and giving her breasts a soft squeeze. “Hmmm, that’s it.”

Muriel kissed her cheek again. “You’re hot. Um. To the touch.”

Elise laughed and angled her head back to give him a kiss. Her cheeks were warm and her body was already excited, heart beating fast. “I like where this is going.”

“It isn’t too fast?”

“I know you’re nervous, it’s not too fast.”

Muriel touched her more, giving into what he wanted. Their mouths melded together in languid kisses and he explored her, as if they hadn’t done this before. He couldn’t imagine wanting to rush, quietly kissing as he pet her stomach and sides again, gliding over her hips and inching her pants down to feel bare skin. Elise moaned lowly and opened her legs, still half on her side and pressed against his huge body. He palmed the insides of her thighs, almost smiling as her hips rocked up. He held his palm firmly to her sex, grazing his teeth against her lip as she sighed and ground against his hand. “Yes yesss- hmmmm.”

Muriel kissed her deeply and moved his hand with her movements, indulging her for a few moments. He slid up and tugged her pants and undergarments off to her knees, exposing her for his touch under their blanket. Elise’s scent was musky and slightly sweet, startling him as he realized she was already getting wet. He usually tried to only focus on her but admitted inwardly that he was getting noticeably aroused too. “You’re too good.”

“You’re doing perfect,” she said. Elise kissed him again, swallowing any nervous words. His fingers trailed down against her mound and he spread her open, responding with an intense kiss of tongue and gasps as he rubbed her with his fingers. He toyed with her clit with his thumb and stroked the outside of her sex idly, slicking himself with her wetness before sliding a thick finger inside. “Ah- yes-“

“Do you want me?”

“Yes!”

Muriel kept their mouths sealed together and rolled on top of her, twisting his finger inside her. Elise’s body reacted with a squirm as more slick coated his hand. By her pulsing, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He eased a second finger inside of her and stretched her open further, breathing harder as she broke the kiss and arched her back.

“Ah! Oooooh, Muriel. Just like that. Hmmm~” She blushed and managed to kick her undergarments completely off. “One more.”

Elise was shifting her hips and squirming with want and Muriel kissed her eagerly, thrusting a third finger inside of her and steadily pumping his hand. Elise groaned and he kept pleasuring her relentlessly, thumb rubbing circles outside of her as his fingers were recoated with wetness. “Ah-“ Elise tightened around him and bit his lip. “Hmmph- need you.”

“It’s big.” Muriel knew Elise could take him, but he always felt the need to warn her. 

She was the opposite of put off. Elise scrambled to help him out of his gladiator pants and furs and Muriel chuckled lowly. Elise fumbled with it and Muriel huffed, taking them off himself. Elise shed her tunic and bra and the two stared at each other, naked under their blanket in the low light. Elise ran her hands down his chest, enamored and smiling at him, the firelight shining in her green eyes, soft skin presented to him for the taking. Muriel twitched as her fingers brushed against his scarred muscles. He averted his eyes and she gently touched his cheek. “I want you, all of you. I’ll keep saying it forever if you need me to.” 

“Thank you.” Muriel rested a hand on her hip and lifted her pelvis up off their bedding of blankets and furs effortlessly. She held herself wide open for him and moaned as his blunt tip teased her, rubbing against her clit and then slipping down until it pressed almost painfully against her opening. Elise wiggled and bit her lip, a gasp escaping her through as Muriel leaned forward to kiss her neck as he pressed inside with a low moan. “Elise-“

“Oooooh- hmmmmm. Please.” She clenched around him and held her legs around his waist. Muriel slowly rocked his hips and she made a high pitched whine as he filled her so tightly, hitting every spot she craved while making her aware of every thick inch penetrating her. “Ah-“

“You’re mine.” Muriel could sense she was close and didn’t pause, kissing her and thrusting slowly but evenly, proud as every pass made her cry out softly. Finally, he let his own attraction take hold. He adjusted his position and moved his hands to her shoulder and face, sufficiently pinning her under him as he pet her cheek with delicacy not matching his powerful body bending her in half. 

“Aaah!” Elise moaned and threw her head back, panting and breaking into a sweat. “Crush me- hold me down fuck- I need- unf bite me! Mark me, ooooh-“ She was soaked and clenching rhythmically, not quite able to finish and desperately urging Muriel on.

“Bite you?” He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, easily able to hold them there without much force at all. She moaned and bucked her hips with want, lips swollen and cheeks flushed as she melted under him. He pressed his lips to her neck and thrust inside of her hard, his gentle pace turning passionate and brutal. Elise moaned long and loud and she screamed when his teeth met her skin, sucking and biting her neck with a grunt. His powerful body slammed into her and she struggled, eyes closed and almost howling as she was given overwhelming doses of pleasure one right after the other until she tightened and came with a groan, gushing slick and squeezing him with her thighs and digging her heels into his back as she spasmed and pulsed.

Muriel couldn’t resist her and came within a minute, panting harshly and letting go of her wrists, hugging her close. They were tangled in their embrace and breathed together, heat and desire still lingering with the scent of their intwined bodies. Elise clung to him and lazily kissed his lips, grinning as she felt the lovebite. “Wow,” she breathed. Every session always felt incredible, rough or gentle. She was satisfied to the bone.

“Yes.” Muriel agreed. He held her protectively and they settled back into a sleeping position with Elise curled up against his chest. “I’ll keep you safe. Always.” Muriel didn’t speak many words, but these were important. His voice was barely above a whisper and he snuggled her close, emotion shining in his eyes.

Elise might’ve been smaller than Muriel, but her magic was on par with Muriel’s. “Me too, Muriel.” She closed her eyes and with her comfort, Muriel drifted asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sarah, my Tumblr friend at forest-boys-make-do! Her apprentice is Elise :D
> 
> My first time writing Muriel, hope y’all enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Find me at StressBakingElf on tumblr!


End file.
